Harry Potter: Loyalty
by Massuser
Summary: Harry has grown up under his relatives thumb for 13 years. But all of that changed one night when he murdered his aunt marge in a fit of rage. Now, he must cope with that, as well as with the news that his parents murderer is out there. Rated M for Graphic violence as well as sexual content. Character Death, Evil!Harry/Harem
1. Prisoner of Azkhaban

_AN: Hey all. This is Chapter 1 of Harry Potter: Loyalties._ _Just so you know, the beginning of this chapter is canon, but then takes a sharp right turn. Any and all Text quoted from the book will be in Bold italicized,_ _ **like this.**_ _Otherwise, this is my own works. It will loosely follow canon, and may see some character deaths that weren't in the books. So have fun, and please read and review._

* * *

 ** _Harry went down to breakfast the next morning to find the three Dursleys already sitting around the kitchen table. They were watching a brand-new television, a welcome-home-for-the-summer present for Dudley, who had been complaining loudly about the long walk between the fridge and the television in the living room. Dudley had spent most of the summer in the kitchen, his piggy little eyes fixed on the screen and his five chins wobbling as he ate continually. Harry sat down between Dudley and Uncle Vernon, a large, beefy man with very little neck and a lot of mustache. Far from wishing Harry a happy birthday, none of the Dursleys made any sign that they had noticed Harry enter the room, but Harry was far too used to this to care. He helped himself to a piece of toast and then looked up at the reporter on the television, who was halfway through a report on an escaped convict._**

 _ **"...the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."**_

 _ **"No need to tell us he's no good," snorted Uncle Vernon, staring over the top of his newspaper at the prisoner. "Look at the state of him, the filthy layabout! Look at his hair!" He shot a nasty look sideways at Harry, whose untidy hair had always been a source of great annoyance to Uncle Vernon. Compared to the man on the television, however, whose gaunt face was surrounded by a matted, elbow-length tangle, Harry felt very well groomed indeed.**_

Casting a final glance the T.V, Harry walked outside, intent on spending as much of his birthday away as possible. "BOY!" Uncle Vernon was waddling towards him. "Marge is coming over for visit. You best be on your best behavior or no supper for a month. Understood?" Harry nodded, before bolting out the door. Aunt Marge, or the Barge behind closed doors, was a whale of a women with a bulldog who loved the taste of harry's flesh. Everytime she came over, the dog either bit him, ate all his food, or found some other way to make harry's life hell.

* * *

That night, Harry was in his room, reading Introduction to Basic Runes. He had decided to take Runes and Arithmacy, as Divination seemed like a joke, and he needed to stop slacking. Ever since the events in the chamber, he had noticed how much he was slacking in class. From Transfiguration to Potions, he had slacked i every class except Defense. Now, he was determined to do his best. No one would be in danger because of his slacking again. Just as he was turning the page, the sound he had been dreading all night sounded. The doorbell. From downstairs, he could hear the Barge showering praises on Dudley. Groaning, he put the book down, deciding to make himself known, and get the torture out of the way.

 _ **"So!" she barked. "Still here, are you?" "Yes," said Harry. "Don't you say "yes" in that ungrateful tone," Aunt Marge growled. "It's damn good of Vernon and Petunia to keep you. Wouldn't have done it myself. You'd have gone straight to an orphanage if you'd been dumped on my doorstep." Harry was bursting to say that he'd rather live in an orphanage than with the Dursleys, but the thought of the Hogsmeade form stopped him. He forced his face into a painful smile. "Don't you smirk at me!" boomed Aunt Marge. "I can see you haven't improved since I last saw you. I hoped school would knock some manners into you." She took a large gulp of tea, wiped her mustache, and said, "Where is it that you send him, again, Vernon?" "St. Brutus's," said Uncle Vernon promptly. "It's a first-rate institution for hopeless cases."**_

 _ **As Aunt Marge started to make herself at home, Harry caught himself thinking almost longingly of life at number four without her. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia usually encouraged Harry to stay out of their way, which Harry was only too happy to do. Aunt Marge, on the other hand, wanted Harry under her eye at all times, so that she could boom out suggestions for his improvement. She delighted in comparing Harry with Dudley, and took huge pleasure in buying Dudley expensive presents while glaring at Harry, as though daring him to ask why he hadn't got a present too. She also kept throwing out dark hints about what made Harry such an unsatisfactory person.**_ She glared at Harry, willing him to say something. Anything she could use to reprimand him. As the evening wore on, more and more faults were found in Harry. From how he was wearing the "Generously donated clothes on his back" to "Using Dudders toy room to sleep in. What happened to keeping him under the stairs?"

Threw all the abuse, all the torture, not a word. Harry just took it. He didn't anger when Marge implied he was mentally inferior to his cousin. Or shout when she implied all of his friends did it out of fear of murder. He only briefly angered when told that he wasn't even good for breeding, just another useless runt to be drowned. As the visit finally came to an end, Vernon was staring at Harry, fear prevalent in his eyes.

* * *

 _ **"It all comes down to blood, as I was saying the other day. Bad blood will out. Now, I'm saying nothing against your family, Petunia" - she patted Aunt Petunia's bony hand with her shovel-like one "but your sister was a bad egg. They turn up in the best families. Then she ran off with a wastrel and here's the result right in front of us."**_

Harry stared at the bulky women. Surprise and anger written all over his face. A slight breeze was picking up, as well as clouds darkening the sky. Petunia was looking around, checking all of the windows. When she saw all of them were closed, she stared at harry, fear showing in her eyes.

 _ **"This Potter," said Aunt Marge loudly, seizing the brandy bottle and splashing more into her glass and over the tablecloth, "you never told me what he did?" Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were looking extremely tense. Dudley had even looked up from his pie to gape at his parents. "He - didn't work," said Uncle Vernon, with half a glance at Harry. "Unemployed." "As I expected!" said Aunt Marge, taking a huge swig of brandy and wiping her chin on her sleeve. "A no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger who -"**_

Suddenly, there was a hole in the wall, leading to garden. The breeze was now a maelstrom. In the center of it, a 14 year old boy, who was holding his hand straight in front of him. No one moved. Suddenly, Harry made a fist, and Marge's screams could be heard, as the bones in her hands started to break. Dudley watched his cousin in shock, as Petunia fainted, and Vernon grabbed his shotgun, the barrel having been straightened in the three years hence. As sudden as the firing of the weapon was, the pellets all stopping in the maelstrom were even more so. Vernon stared in shock, as the boy turned his head, and his eyes appeared to be wreathed in flames. Marge's screams intensified. "I will be leaving now. Try to stop me, and you will end up like her. I will not be coming back. This is no longer my home, and I want nothing to do with you."

Harry then turned, and marched upstairs. As he burst into his room, everything he owned started to fly up in the storm. His clothes and books flew into one of his trunks. His gifts and quidditch supplies flew into the other. As soon as everything was packed, he stalked out of the room, and down the stairs. As he entered the kitchen for the last time, he looked out the hole he had made, and saw the family gathered around a corpse. While unrecognizable, the copious amounts of fat that had been drained through the skin, and the drooping flesh that hung from its arms gave insight as to who it was. The icing on the cake was ripper, who, as his name implied, was ripping flesh off of the mass, as the family looked on in horror. Harry smiled, feeling glee that he had defended himself, and walked out of the house, not noticing the faint shimmering that was fading as he walked away.

* * *

While not the best place for a wizard to brood over the death of his aunt, the park did have swings. And so, without a care in the world, Harry sat on one of them, and proceeded to swing to his hearts content, his trunks left sitting by the metal bars. As he swung, he contemplated the death, no, the murder that had just taken place. While he knew he should feel remorse, he didn't. If anything, he felt happy. Now that he was free of that women and that family, he could do whatever he wished, or go where he wanted. As he swung, some neighborhood animals came around. Included in this gathering of beasts was a couple cats, two dogs, a snake, and an owl. The owl was no surprise. He had used magic outside of Hogwarts, and he had killed someone. As he pondered, a third dog joined the little party. While much shaggier then the others, this new dog seemed much more intelligent. This dog also was the only one to come straight up to Harry, and sit down right next to the swing. Eventually, Harry grew tired, and stopped swinging. He walked to the curb, and sat down, somehow knowing the dog would follow. As the dog lay down next to him, Harry drew his wand, and just stared, wondering if the ministry would break it for what he had done. Suddenly, the dog bit his hand, forcing him to drop the wand as he grasped at the bite. As he glared at the dog, a bus seemed to appear out of nowhere. As Harry starred at the blue bus before him, a man, no older then 25, stepped off, and read from a ticket.

"Welcome to the knight bus, transportation for stranded-" The man stared at Harry on the ground, nursing his right hand, and at the midnight black dog sitting next to him. "What yous doing on the ground?" Harry just stared back. "I was sitting here, minding my business until this dog bit me, and I dropped my wand." The man just glared. "Fine, does you want to go anywhere? Maybe the cauldron so you have a place to sleep?" Harry pondered this for a moment. "Yeah, the cauldron sounds good." With this decided, the man walked onto the playground, picked up his trunks, and swung them onto the knight bus, pulling Harry on at the last second. Harry stumbled as the man let go, and happened to glance back towards where the dog used to be, and caught sight of a ragged man just before the Knight Bus blasted off into the night.

* * *

 **AN: Here is chapter one. Originally, this was going to be a 3-part narrative, hitting Goblet of Fire through Deathly Hallows. However, much of the AU I wanted to hit would need some back story. So, Now POA is included. Note, the other 3 books have outlines prewritten, and I have been working on them for about a week now. This just came into my head at work today, and I wanted to see where it went. Let me know what you think, and if you think I should just go ahead and start with GOF. As always, please leave a review. I want to know how I am doing, and if you like the story. Otherwise, let me know what is going wrong and I can fix it.**


	2. Diagon Alley

**AN: Hey all. First off, I was blown away by the amount of positive support I got for the last chapter. Apparently you like my work. So, here is chapter 2. Second, I am writing this in conjecture with my SAO fanfic, so updates may be sporadic. Some days I can write upwards of 5,000 words. Others, I struggle to write 500. I won't abandon this fic, as I despise truly getting into a story, only to have it end without closure. I will either finish this story, or everyone and everything will die. One or the other, who knows. Shout out to Firemnwnb for finding the mistake I had missed. Now, on to the story.**

* * *

The Knight bus was unlike anything Harry had ever seen before. Inside were rows of beds, and while a triple on the outside, Harry could see at least 4 other floors inside the magical bus. As he walked deeper inside, he could feel the bus start to slide forward. Suddenly, Harry was staring straight up, as he was unable to maintain balance as the bus seemed to shoot forward. When harry regained his feet, they were in downtown London, having made the hour long drive in a matter of minutes. The man from before smirked as Harry struggled to his feet. "Quite a bump, ain't it?" He stared at Harry for a moment. "Hey, whats your name." Harry stared, unsure if he should reveal himself. "Draco." The man glared for a moment more, before shrugging and looking forward. Harry sat on an unoccupied bed, and looked at his hands. _I killed someone_ he thought to himself. Did this make him evil. Did this make him like Voldemort? As was becoming the norm, Harry was suddenly looking towards the roof of the Knight Bus. As he glanced around, the man from earlier walked back. "Hey Draco, we are at the cauldron. Get off or pay up." Harry sat forward, looking out the window at the Leaky Cauldron. He smiled, grabbed his trunk, and stepped off of the bus. As soon as he was off, the bus rocketed off into the night, going to rescue some other witch or wizard. Harry chuckled to himself, before walking into the leaky cauldron.

* * *

"Mr. Potter, welcome back to the Cauldron." Tom, the barkeep, was one of the few in the wizarding world who accepted Harry as just another 13 year old boy. A 13 year old with an obvious inferiority complex and horrible family life. Tom was surprised that no one had commented on it before, or had tried to do anything about it. "Mr. Tom, do you have a room available, I don't think I will be going home this summer." Tom stared at the boy, wondering if it was his family that drove him away, or something more sinister. "I do have a room available, but it is on the third floor. If this is acceptable to you, rent will be five sickles a night, or one galleon a week." Harry set his trunk down, and proceeded to rummage through it. Finally, he pulled out a bag, and set five galleons on the counter. "Here is the first months payment. I would also like some supper if possible. Anything you have already." Tom smiled down at the boy. "I will have something sent up to you soon. Your room is the fifth on the left, third floor. Here is your key." Tom handed the boy a key, and watched as he dragged his two trunks up the stairs. When Harry was safely out of sight, Tom took out a piece of paper, and stared down at the facts that his charm had picked up. _One broken arm, one broken leg malnutrition, core drain, confounds charm, weakening draught._ Tom stood frozen for a minute, before writing multiple letters. "Tipsy." One of the Cauldorns house elves appeared. "Take these letters to the post office immediately. Make sure they are sent to the proper recipients." Tipsy nodded, before vanishing with a crack. Tom looked at the stairs, his mind going to the child upstairs who had suffered severe trauma, both physical and mental over the past couple weeks.

* * *

A sharp pain in his ear woke Harry. When he opened his eyes, a white blur was sitting over his head. When he put his glasses on, the blur turned into his owl, Hedwig. She was sitting on the headboard, staring at him intently. "Alright, I'm up, I'm up." He walked over to the window, opening it, and staring at his owl as she watched him. After a moment, she flew out the window, whacking him with her wing as she flew by. "Ruddy owl." Harry muttered, before turning and taking in his room. While not lavish by any means, the room he occupied was larger then his at the Dursley's, and better furnished. He had a four poster bed, just like his at Hogwarts, a dresser, and his own bathroom. Sitting on the dresser, brand new cauldron shining, was a brewing station. Delivered sometime the previous day, the only thing attached was a note. Unsure of the sender, Harry had yet to open the note, content to let the station rest there until he had a chance to talk to Tom and find out who the sender was. After spending a couple minutes in his bathroom, Harry walked down to the first floor, taking a seat at the bar, watching Tom serve a couple of customers. As he watched, one of the customers said something to Tom, resulting in him pointing straight at Harry. The man, obvious due to his mustache and goatee, looked over at Harry with a sad smile on his face. His clothes were patched, and he looked very ill. Yet his dirty blonde hair was immaculate. For a few moments, the man simply stared at harry, looking up and down him before saying something to Tom, and walking out of the pub.

* * *

Diagon Alley, and by extent Knockturn alley, was the largest wizarding shopping district in the country. It was here that Harry planned to buy his school books, as well as other necessities. One such necessity was a second wand. His current wand, despite having served him well, was probably going to be snapped. Everyone knew that your wand was snapped if you were expelled from Hogwarts, and he had used magic, underage, to murder his aunt. So, when the ministry came to snap his wand, he would have a backup. As he walked threw the alley, he pulled out one of the letters he had received while staying at the Leaky Cauldron.

 _Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_  
 _I am writing to inform you that there was a breach of the statute for underage magic July 15th, 1993. While no spell was cast, a massive burst of magic resulted in the death of one Marge Dursley. As this is your second offense, you are hereby suspended from Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. An academic tribunal will be convened on August 5th, to see if you will be allowed to continue at Hogwarts. If you are allowed, a bind will be placed on your magic when not at school or a magical household. You will need to present yourself to the Ministry of Magic at 9am on the predetermined day. If expelled from Hogwarts, your magic will be bound and wand snapped, unless another magical institution would like to take responsibility for you._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Mafilda Hopkirk_

Harry reread the letter. If he returned to the Dursley's at the end of the school year, his magic would be bound. If he was expelled, his magic would be bound and his wand would be snapped. ' _Bound magic, or bound magic, neither are pleasant alternatives'_ Harry thought to himself. As he walked, he pulled out a second letter, this one only served to deepen the confusion surrounding his summer.

 _Dear Mr. Harry Potter,_  
 _It has been brought to my attention that you have been unable or unwilling to complete the assigned homework. Since I refuse to offer extensions to students who reliably are unable to complete the simplest of potions without assistance, I will be stopping by the leaky cauldron to view your work myself. If I deem it as less then_ satisfactory, _you will have remedial potions with me twice a week next semester. I do not need to remind you that even Mr. Weasly did not need remedial potions._  
 _Disdainfully_  
 _Severus Snape_

As Harry read the note, he was noticed by one of the few people who he actively wanted to avoid. "Harry my boy, I didn't expect to find you here." Harry looked up into the eyes of one Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic. "I hadn't expected to see you until the 5th. What brought you to the alley today?" Harry paused, debating telling the minister off, but decided against it. "I am here to buy my books and potion ingredients for next year, Minister." The minister smiled down at him. "Confidence is something that will surely win you points in the Wizengamot. Very well young Harry, I wish you the best of luck, and will see you soon." Harry watched as he retreated, unsure how to feel about the mans words. After a moment, he continued his walk into Gringotts bank.

* * *

Harry walked up the steps of Gringotts, admiring the large marble columns that framed the entrance. As he approached the door, shouting could be heard from inside. "-ungrateful, self-centered troll. He was my friend, and he is innocent. He could never hurt the Potters, he loved James like a brother for Merlin's sake. Not to mention how fast Harry had wrapped Sirius around his finger." Harry froze, hand on the doorknob, carefully listening to the argument on just the other side. "Just because you know he is innocent doesn't mean he is, or that the law agrees." Harry recognized that voice, and it was one that made him angry, far angrier then he should have been. "I know he wasn't the secret keeper, but to everyone else, he used the name like a badge of honor. While a ruse, it was successful in the fact that everyone thought he was the secret keeper." A sigh could be heard, before Dumbledore continued. "We will speak of this later." Just as Harry went to pull his head away from the door, it swung open, knocking him backwards. As he fell, he noticed a flash of pink, before feeling a weight fall on top of him. When the world finally stopped spinning, he glanced towards his chest, and was met by a rather attractive girl with pink hair and brown eyes. "Wotcher. Care to tell me why you were eavesdropping on Gringotts bank? Or do I need to get an Auror over here?" Harry simply stared, unable to take his eyes off of the pink hair. "Harry, perhaps you may want to let go of Auror Tonks." Harry glanced down, noticing that his hand was resting on the women's derrière. Harry quickly removed his hand, before trying to stutter out an apology. "Don't worry, Harry, was it? While you are handsome enough, you are a little young for me right now. Try again in a few years." As Harry's blush increased, Tonks stood up, and dusted herself off. "We will talk later, be sure of that, Professor." Tonks stomped off, causing Harry to stare after her. "Come young Harry, we have much to discuss." Harry glanced up at the professor, who was offering him a hand up. "Alright Professor, I will listen, for now." Harry took the helping hand, then proceeded into Gringotts.

* * *

 **AN: And thats a wrap. Yes, I ended it in gringotts for a reason. That reason will show itself in the next chapter. Also, dark harry will become more prevalent next chapter. Now, a couple of things, as this is a informant chapter. First, there is a poll, please go and vote. I would like your input into the more flexible aspects of the story. Second, I would very much like a beta if at all possible. My mistake about Harry's age is a perfect indicator that I am not infallible. Again, shout out to** **Firemnwnb for catching my mistake,** **although, please refrain from politely calling me a nincompoop for forgetting what age Harry was, as again, this was originally going to be a trilogy starting in GOF, but I decided there was enough backstory to start here. Finally, let me know how you like the length these are, or if you want them shorter or longer. Please leave a review, and stay excellent!**


	3. Trial at the Ministry

**AN: Hey, here is chapter 3 of Loyalties. This is all Beta'ed (I think thats how its spelled, maybe, I don't know.) by myself. If interested, send me a PM.**

* * *

Harry walked down the stairs of the Leaky Cauldron, his mind occupied with fears of the trial. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs, he walked towards the bar, oblivious to all other patrons. As he sat down, Tom walked over. "Harry, someone is here to visit you. He has reserved a private room so you will not be interrupted. He also asked that I tell you that his wand is behind the counter." At this Tom gestured to one of the back dining rooms. "He is in their. I don't trust him, but he is unarmed. Go with an open mind." At that, Harry walked to the room, and knocked, and entered in. Sitting at the table were some people that Harry had hoped to never see again. "Mr. Potter, please have a seat, we have much to discuss." Harry stared at Draco and Lucius Malfoy.

The elder Malfoy was calm and collected, while the younger simply glared. Harry sat, and watched as Lucius put his cane on his end of the table. "As a gesture of trust, Mr. Potter, I left my wand with the help, and Draco has had his removed for the day. I simply want to talk to you and understand what has gone on that has created this divide between our two houses. Is this acceptable to you?" Harry stared for a moment, before pulling out his own wand, and laying it on the table. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, lets talk." Lucius smiled, and pressed his hands together. "See Draco, he is a perfectly reasonable young man. Now, in your first year, my son offered you his hand in friendship, yet you rebuked and insulted my house. Why is this?" Harry stared at Draco, before returning his gaze to Lucius. "

I had just made my first wizarding friend. The Weasely family was kind enough to show me how to get on to the platform at King's Cross. Also, Ron was the first friend I made at Hogwarts. Your son managed to insult him and bring up my fame, which has been earned through grief and pain, all in the same sentence. As for the insult, I only meant to imply that I did not want to be friends with someone who..." Draco stood, his face red. "I didn't insult you, just the worthless blood traitor. I tried to be your friend, and show you the way of true power." Harry glanced at Draco. "You mean running to your father whenever someone bests you, or proves themselves better? You are just upset that I earned a bigger name for myself at Hogwarts by being a parseltongue." At this, Lucius looked intrigued. "Besides, I earned my fame for an event, and would rather not repeat. If Voldemort returned, I would just want to be left alone."

Lucius sat forward, eyes gleaming. "Well Mr. Potter, it seems like I have underestimated you. What has brought on this change of heart?" Harry stared, wondering how much should be revealed. "I was raised by muggles. They treated me worse then you treated Dobby. I was forced to live in a cupboard underneath our stairs. I was forced to cook and clean, and was beaten if it wasn't perfect. All of the neighbors thought I was mentally deranged and a criminal. While I have many friends who are Muggleborn, I have nothing but disdain for muggles themselves." Lucius stood, and extended his hand. "Very well Mr. Potter. Tomorrow is your trial. Would you like me to represent you? With this information, I can certainly defend you successfully, and may be even able to get you away from those muggles for good. Would this be acceptable?"

Harry stared at Malfoy Senior for a moment, before standing and taking his offered hand. "I would like that very much sir, but I would have to request that I not live with you, at least not at start. Draco and I have too much hate to get over in one day. Perhaps, I could visit for winter break, if that is acceptable with you and Draco." Lucius smiled. "That would be perfectly acceptable Harry. Draco, perhaps you and Harry should talk while I get my wand from the Bar." With that, Lucius left the room, and Harry sat back down. Draco starred at Harry, but the usual hate was gone. "So, you didn't know I was offering an alliance back then?" Harry shook his head. "I didn't even know the Potters were a house, and I still don't know how big we are." Draco nodded, and looked at his rival thoughtfully. "Well, if you would like, I could teach you about the Ancient and Noble Pureblood Families. Teach you about your heritage, and about what I meant about some Families being better then others, if you want." Harry stared at Draco for a moment. "Alright Draco, I accept, and thank you for the offer. I only ask that you stop calling Hermione a mudblood." Draco smirked. "Gryffindor through and through. We will need to add some Slytheriness to you, but I agree to your term." Draco stood, and offered his hand. "In public, we will still pretend to hate each other, but we can try to be friends in private, for now." Harry stood, and took Draco's hand. "Friends."

* * *

The Ministry of Magic, located in downtown London, looked extremely like a muggle insurance company. The only odd thing about this building was the bank of five muggle telephone booths outside. Harry glanced at the person escorting him into the ministry. To say that it was a surprise that Lucius Malfoy was escorting him to a trial, and was to be the one defending him, would be an understatement. The older Malfoy even showing up was a surprise in and of itself. Lucius stepped towards the booth with a look of disdain. "This Harry, is where guests enter the Ministry. As my house is less then presentable, we will use it this once." Harry looked over the booth, trying to see the magical entrance. "How do you normally enter the Ministry, Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius sneered at the booths. "Usually by floo, although, I have special Apparation Permission. If need, I can apparate to the Atrium, which we will see shortly. Now, step into the booth, and we can get started."

Harry glanced up at the ceiling, wonder filling his face. The entire Booth had descended into the ground, and deposited the pair in the atrium. Once Harry had stepped off, the booth then retracted into the ceiling, leaving no evidence if its location. "Yes young Harry, Magic is a wondrous thing. It can make even the weakest man into a ruler. Those who are strong, both physically and magically, are something to be feared. If they are also natural leaders... well, we both know what happened last time someone like that came along." Harry stared at the older man, contemplating his words. Was he really a leader? More importantly, was he strong enough in magic to lead? What gave him the right to lead others? "Sir, do you think I could lead like _He_ did?" Lucius glanced down at the boy. "Not, as a gryffindor."

* * *

"Order. The Wizengamot session for the improper use of magic as well as underage magic resulting in the death of a muggle will now come to order. Chief Warlock Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Prosecution Mafilda Hopkirk, Defense-" Albus looked into the eyes, of the defense, and his face fell. "Defense is Lucius Malfoy, defendant, Harry James Potter." Albus adjusted his spectacles, and stared at the boy. "Chief Warlock, if I may?" Dumbledore glanced at Lucius with disdain. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Lucius took a step forward, pulling several pieces of paper from his robes. "This here, is the Lineage of Mr. Potter." He tapped the papers with his wand, and distributed copies to each member of the Wizengamot. "As his lineage clearly points, Potter is an Ancient and Noble house. Not only that, but one of his ancestors will be of special interest to the Headmaster of Hogwarts, but that is irrelevant for now. Chief Warlock, when addressing or mentioning Harry, you must use his title, especially as this is a criminal trial. His title is Lord Potter in this case, or Heir Potter as he is not of age just yet. Surely you knew this?" Dumbledore glanced at the papers before returning his gaze to Malfoy Senior. "My apologies, Heir Potter." Harry nodded his acceptance. "Now, Lord Potter, you received a summons to appear before the Wizengamot on charges of murder. How do you plea?" Harry was about to speak, when Mr. Malfoy placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "He pleas not guilty, and that it was self-defense." A burst of laughter came from the prosecution side of the room. "The Wizengamot recognizes Mafilda Hopkirk, head of the the Improper Use of Magic Department." Mafilda stood, glaring over at Harry. "Self-defense? Self-defense caused a Muggle women to be murdered? Who would dare threaten the boy who lived?" At this Lucius started to smile. "Besides, Mr. Potter has a track record for abusing and breaking our rules. Just last year he cast magic before multiple muggles." Harry tried to stand, but Lucius held him down, his smile growing bigger. "If he abuses our rules, why should he just get off when he must face the consequences."

Harry looked up to his protector, fear evident on his face. "Chief Warlock." Dumbledore trained his gaze on Lucius, noticing the smile on his face. "The Wizengamot recognizes Mr. Malfoy." Lucius stepped forward from beside Harry, his grin evident for all to see now. "First, I demand an apology from Ms. Hopkirk, she has insulted Lord Potter and I will not stand for it." He turned and Faced Mafilda. "I just proved to all here that he is to be addressed as Lord Potter or Heir Potter, unless he gives someone permission to call him something else. Show some respect to your betters. Second, I would like to call on Dobby the house elf as witness for the defense." Mafilda broke into a predatory grin. "You should know very well that you can't call on a personal house elf to testify. Even _Lord Potter_ can't do that." Lucius never stopped smiling despite her sneer. "Good thing Lord Potter freed this house elf at the end of last year then. Lord Potter, would mind calling Dobby here?" Harry nodded. "Dobby, can you come here please?" The entire wizengamot jumped as a house elf appeared with a crack. "Misters Harry Potter be calling Dobby's?" At this, Lucius stepped forward. "Dobby, Harry needs your help." Dobby glared up at Lucius, his eyes full of hate. "Bad Master will not hurt Harry Potter!" Lucius raised his hands in a placating manner. "I am trying to help him Dobby, but I need your help. Did you cast a levitation charm around Harry last year?" Dobby's shook as he nodded his head. "Yes Dobby did. It was to keep Misters Harry Potter from going to the school." Lucius stepped forward, glancing around the entire Wizengamot. "Eye witness testimony, as well as a confession. Mr. Potter did not break any rules before now. Even the statute of secrecy remains unbroken, as the only muggle who didn't know of magic can no longer talk about it. And a criminal trial for the first infraction is a little extreme, don't you believe, Chief Warlock?" Dumbledore stared at the snake before him for a few minutes. "All in favor of nullifying Lord Potter's first infraction, and moving this to a standard case, please raise your wand." One by one, wands raised into the air. Most notable among them was the wand of Amelia Bones, Cyrus Greengrass and Amanda Kellerin. Harry was shocked to see his headmasters wand was not raised. "Very well. This meeting is-" "Chief Warlock, I did not say a crime wasn't committed, just that Lord Potter did not commit one." Most of the Wizengamot sat forward at this news.

"Very well Mr. Malfoy, what crime does Heir Potter believe has been committed?" Lucius stepped forward, his own, and much fiercer, predatory grin on his face. "As the Wizengamot knows, it is illegal to tamper with the mail sent to the head of an Ancient and Noble House. It is also a crime against the Goblin Nation to tamper with any mail sent by Gringotts. Lord Potter, have you ever received a summons from Gringotts, or a bank statement during your time at Hogwarts?" Harry shook his head. "The only mail I have received has been from the Headmaster or the Weasely family." At this, half of the Wizengamot erupted in cries of outrage. Several Cannon bangs erupted from the end of Dumbledore's wand. "The Wizengamot recognizes Madam Amelia Bones, Proxy for House Bones." Amelia stood, and stared at Harry, placing a monocle over her right eye. "Lord Potter, do you mean to say you have gotten no letters from anyone? None from your friends, or marriage proposals at all over the summers?" Again, Harry shook his head. "No ma'am, I have not. Nor have I been made aware of any Marriage proposals or house alliances. The only reason I know I have any is when Mr. Malfoy informed me that he tried to start one at the beginning of my first year at Hogwarts." Amelia then turned to Dumbledore, who looked very pale all of a sudden. "Chief Warlock, The DMLE will be launching a full investigation into this incident immediately. My Niece has been trying to right Lord Potter for weeks now, only to get no response. House Bones has also sent Lord Potter of House Potter a missive, trying to reinstate the alliance between our houses for two years now. I expect there to be a good explanation why he has not received these missives, nor why he has not received any summons from Gringotts or any bank Statements in his time at Hogwarts." Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. This meeting is adjourned. Heir Potter, please follow me, we have some things to discuss." Lucius removed his hand from Harry's shoulder, before placing it on his cane. "No, Chief Warlock. We have a meeting with the DMLE after this, followed by a meeting at Gringotts. I have taken the liberty of freezing Lord Potters accounts, as well as informing his Accountant to preform an Audit on all Potter holdings, purchases, withdrawals and expenditures over the last 12 years." If it was possible for a man to look like a ghost, Dumbledore would have. "Now, if you excuse us, we have a meeting to attend. Lady Bones, is your office good to use?" Amelia nodded, all the while watching Dumbledore. "Yes, my office should be sufficient. Let us retire there for now."

* * *

 **AN: Hey all. So, there is the trial. Next chapter will cover Gringotts as well as the train ride to Hogwarts, where some surprising facts will come to light. I got no comments concerning the length of this chapter. Now, to address some reviews.**

 **1stHorseman: It is entirely possible, but I was thinking about giving Neville a Harem as well, but haven't decided, let me know what you think.**

 **Thinker90: I hope this is better. I am still getting the hang of writing, and hope this is more to your liking.**

 **SirSkittlez: Thanks for the vote of Support, I will stick with this story for now. I am simultaneously writing this one, and book 2. The Major AU Divergence doesn't come until the end of this book, and the beginning of the next one.**

 **Now, that the Reviews have been addressed, I have a question for you all. How dark should harry go? He is already going to be fairly dark, and have his own version of Death Eaters, but I am not sure how far he will go. Now, I am going to start recommending other Harry Potter Fanfiction that I like, and possible some from other fandoms as well. This Chapters recommendation is Years at war, Part 1: Triwizard warfare by Eristarisis. It is a Harry/Hermione fic that i really enjoy. I will warn you, it takes a while, but it takes a huge 90 degree turn from canon and gets super dark super quick. If you read, let me know what you think of it. As always please Read and Review.  
**

 **As my current favorite Youtuber says: Stay Tipsy My Friends!**


	4. Meeting at Gringotts

**AN: I am so sorry for the time delay. I got a lot written, and by the time it was all edited, school hit me hard, not to mention the introduction of an amazing girl. So, here is the next chapter. The chapters are steadily getting longer, and as such, the time delay will get shorter. Yes, that is a contradiction, but I have gotten my life figured out, so the story should flow more smoothly. Plus, soon we will be getting to Hogwarts, and that is where the fun begins.** _{This text is spoken in Gobbledygook}_

* * *

Harry and Lucius rode a lift down, heading for Floor One of the ministry. Neither said a word, but both kept glancing at the third occupant of their lift. Lady Amelia Bones, Regent and Proxy of house bones, was one peculiar women. Not only had she thrived in a world run by men, but she had adopted her niece, and taken care of her as if she was her own. Everything Harry had heard about her, everything she had said, and everything she apparently stood for made Harry want to trust her. As they descended, Harry thought back the event that made him trust the man beside him.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Harry and Dumbledore walked into the bank, Harry sparing one last glance behind him at the retreating Auror. As they walked in, many wizards and goblins glared at Dumbledore, obviously upset at how loud his previous argument had been. As they approached the kiosk at the end of the entryway, a rather rough looking goblin approached them. "Mr. Dumbledore and Potter, Senior Accountant Raghelm is waiting for both of you in his office. Follow me please." Harry glanced up at his headmaster, searching for a sign. While the old man was not happy about this intrusion, he had no way to prevent it, so he simply nodded and followed the goblin into the bowels of the bank.

Harry watched as the Marble walls turned to Obsidian, the white giving way to black as they moved deeper into the bowels of Gringotts. As they approached a pair of doors, four goblin guards appeared, and positioned themselves between the approaching wizards and the door. The goblin leading took an extra step forward. _{What is the meaning of this, Raghelm has business with these wizards.}_ The guards simply watched as a fifth goblin guard, a captain by the look of his armor, took point of their formation. _{The younger wizard may pass, but the older one is bared entry as he has no relation.}_ The guide glanced back at Dumbledore, obviously looking for a sign as what to do. _{You dare follow a wizard over a senior accountant? Allow the young to pass or you will take it up with Alfergol.}_ The guide shook, before turning and addressing the wizards. "Only Mr. Potter may pass at this point. Anyone not related by blood must wait out here." Dumbledore looked as if he had been slapped. "Tell them I am the boy's magical guardian, and responsible for anything that happens to him while not at school." Harry immediately turned and faced the headmaster. "Wait, you are what?" Dumbledore simply shook him off, glaring at the goblin captain before him. When the captain was unmoving, Dumbledore did something he would sorely regret in later weeks. He grabbed Harry's shoulder roughly, and turned to leave. He made it a couple of steps before another squad of guards cut off his escape. Dumbledore glared at the goblins, before letting go of Harry. "Fine, take the boy to Raghelm. He cannot sign any legal contracts nor accept any of his head of house responsibilities without my approval, which he will not get until he shows more maturity." Just as he was about to storm off, a chuckle could be heard emanating from the lead Goblin captain. "That, oh great one, is where you are wrong."

Harry sat in the office of Raghelm, the Potter Senior Account Manager. Before him sat, well, a rather young goblin for such a prestigious position. "Well young Mr. Potter, it seems like we finally meet. Although, I am at a bit of a loss as to why you haven't come before me sooner. In the three years I have been your account manager, I have sent you 53 separate summons to read your parents will. Yet you didn't show up, or even deem them important enough to respond to. Why is that?" Harry just sat, staring at the young goblin, speechless.

"By your lack of explanation, I guess you have never received a summons." Harry simply nodded, still mute. "Very well, first, we will go over your account holdings, shares, lands, titles, any and all betrothal contracts, as well as any debts that are owed to you form any major families. First, you own five properties, all currently closed and managed by Gringotts. The Potter Manor and Peverell Manor are not in current use, but are ready to be occupied should you so choose. The house in Godric's Hallow has been closed by the Ministry as a Historical Monument, and can not be touched at present. You will need to speak with the Minister of Magic to change that status. The two other properties are over seas, and you do not have access to them per the arrangement with our leasing division. Do you have any questions about your properties as they have been listed out?" Harry sat there, stunned. He owned houses? Even Manors? "Umm, can I live in one of my manors over the summer? I mean, when I am not at Hogwarts?" Raghelm glanced down at the documents covering his desk. "That does not appear to be a problem, however, we will need to consult the will before we go any farther. Now, on to your account balances. The only account you have access to is your trust fund, which has an amount equal to 500 galleons place into it at the outset of every summer, 300 placed into it during the month of August, and an additional 100 placed into it in the month of November. The current balance of this vault is... 600 Galleons. Now, Mr. Potter, I assume you have not made a single withdrawal from this account before?" Harry thought for moment.

"I have made two withdrawals, one in my first year, and one in my second. But I never took more then 100 galleons each time." Raghelm shuffled some of the papers around, then rang a bell on his desk. A goblin, different from the original guide, came in through a side door. _{You rang, Senior Accountant?}_ Raghelm nodded, before glancing at Harry. "Hey, you are the goblin who showed me to my vault on my first day here. Griphook, right?" The goblin faced Harry, surprise written on his face. "I am honored that you recognize me, Lord Potter. Not many of your kind can make the distinguish." Raghelm snapped his head to the side, glaring at Griphook. _{Do not call him by his title, he has yet to be told.}_ Griphooks face fell, noticing his mistake immediately. _{Go Griphook, fetch the older wizard. We have much to discuss.}_ Griphook bowed, and left the room. Raghelm returned his gaze to Harry. "Well, Mr. Potter, since the error was made, what do you know about the Ancient and Noble Houses?"

Harry stared at the goblin before him. Lord of not just one Ancient house, but two? "Raghelm, is it possible to be the descendant and heir of two Ancient and Noble Houses?" Raghelm watched the boy with caution. "It is certainly not common, but if two lines intermarry, and they don't produce enough heirs, then the one line would have dominance." Harry stared at the desk for a while. "When do I truly become Lord Potter, instead of just Harry?" Raghelm pulled some papers from the stacks on his desk. "That will come with time, now, I will read the will of your parents tomorrow, allowing everyone who need be in attendance to attend. Now, go home and rest. We will continue this tomorrow."

 _End Flashback_

* * *

As the lift slowed to a stop, a sharp snapping noise could be heard coming from just down the hallway. Once the doors had opened, and the party moved deeper into the DMLE, the noise became much clearer. The snapping was dozens of aurora engaged in active duels with each other. Some apparating about, trying to flank their opponents. Harry and Lucius simply stared as hundreds of spells flew threw the air, crashing into shields and blasting apart barricades. Spells of all caliber were being lobbed about, from simple stunners to bone-breaking hexes and even a few blinding and sensory deprivation curses were cast, causing massive damage to the room they were they watched, a group of five appareted, and appeared right behind the opposition. By the time anyone realized what had happened, 12 Aurors were unconscious and 33 were bound and gagged. The remaining seven just gave up, unable to win against the superior numbers. Just as the round ended, Amelia stepped forward. "Aurors! Front and Center!" As one, almost 100 Aurors lined up in rows of 10, making an impressive looking formation. "Auror Tonks! Come up here!" As the bubblegum haired girl walked forward, Harry started to blush. He only turned redder when Tonks recognized him and winked. As she was walking forward, one of the aurora stuck out their foot, causing the girl to trip. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Harry was right in her path. Both fell to the ground, tangled in a mess of arms and legs.

Harry felt a sharp stabbing pain in the back of his head. As he slowly assessed other areas, he noticed something really soft in his face. He reached up, intending to either lift said softness from his face, only to encounter some slight resistance on both sides. Sniggering reached his ears as he pushed upwards. "Well Harry, if I didn't think you were interested before, I do now." It took him a minute to process, before he realized what this softness was. His arms fell to his sides as the laughter of the entire Auror Corps reached his ears. Tonks stood up, removing her breast from his face, and reached down to help him up. He stared up for a minute, before taking her hand, and standing up, glancing at a smug looking Lucius and a smiling Amelia. "Well Heir Potter, ordinarily I would ask Nymphadora if she felt assaulted, but since the attraction was obviously mutual, I think we can just stick with the usual don't do it again." Tonks glared at her boss. "Don't call me Nymphadora." Amelia smirked at the young Auror. "I will stop if you stop tripping." Tonks' hair turned bright red. "You know I can't do that, it is physically impossible." Amelia smiled. "I know, now, follow us, there are some things we need to discuss in my office.

* * *

Tonks sat in her chair, unable to move. "Are you sure? I mean, it could be anyone the will refers too, right?" Amelia shook her head. "The secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. And Sirius is Innocent of betraying the Potters. This shows new light on the murder of the thirteen muggles. It also explains why Black ran when he first found out the Potters were dead." Amelia stood, and stuck her head out of the door. "Shaq, get me the minister down here, hurry!" She came back in, and sat down. "Now, Harry, I need you to remember the exact wording of the Will. I will need it for the pensive, as well as any part of the second meeting involving Sirius Black."

* * *

 _Flashback_

Minerva stared at the occupants of the room. While Filius, Andromeda, and Amelia were understandable additions, Narcissa Malfoy was not. However, all occupants were equally surprised to see Harry enter the room, flanked by a squad of goblins. As he moved to the center chair, Raghelm took his chair, and glanced at each occupant. He reached into one of the drawers, pulling out a scroll, and unfurling it."We are here for the formal reading of the Potter will. As per custom of an Ancient and Noble House, the first reading will be the public will, open to all occupants. However, the second reading will be private, only open to the heir and guests he invites." Raghelm glanced down at the scroll, and then back up at the people before him. "Where is-" There was a knock at the door, interrupting the goblin. "Enter." Raghelm watched the door with interest, knowing that the man on the other side was about to get a rude awakening.

-tenir-

Albus Dumbledore walked into gringotts, a smile on his face and twinkle in his eye. Only minutes ago, he reinstated his rights as the boys sole magical guardian, and double checked that there was no Potter will at the Ministry. Since there was not any will filed, then no will was valid. Even better, his little golden egg was made even shinier when the aging man had checked his lineage. While it has only been 50 years since a child of Slytherin has graced the halls of Hogwarts, a child of Ravenclaw has not been seen since the founders children had first attended. Albus hummed to himself as his master plan slowly fell into place. Get the boy's loyalty, train him just enough to be worthy of attention, have him die, destroying all resistance and validating his claim to rule Magical England against the remains of Voldemort, and beyond.

He sauntered down the hallway, fashionably late, as he had earned that right, or so he thought. As he approached the door, he glared at the goblins, daring them to bar him entry again. When none did, his smile returned and he knocked on the door. Without waiting for an acknowledgement, he opened the door, and waltzed into the room, feeling important to be summoned by a Senior Account Manager. As he entered the room, he took stock of the people gathered within. Minerva and Filius were allowed as they were trusted confidents, and staunch defenders of the light. Amelia was questionable, but ultimately could be allowed to stay. The final guest, however, was one that he could not stand and should not be allowed to influence the champion of the light any farther. "Accountant Raghelm, I must object to Narcissa Malfoys presence here. It would be ill-advised to allow such dark elements of our society to be present during the reading of the will."

Raghelm smirked at the aging man. "Well Professor, the reason she is here is that she was mentioned in the will. Same with Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, and Sirius Black. However, the man can not enter this room at the moment, so he will be admitted later." Upon hearing Sirius' name, Amelia sat upright. "Senior Accountant, if you have that man in Gringotts, I need to request he be released to Auror custody." Raghelm smiled at the DMLE agent. "If you still feel the same at the end of the reading, we will certainly attempt to comply. However, there is information herein that may change certain views on the man. Now, if there are no more interruptions," he glared at Albus "We can begin with the will reading." Raghelm unfurled the scroll, and began to read.

"I, James Reginold Potter, being of sound and body, do declare this to be my last will and testimony. First, the occupants of the room should be Amelia Bones, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, and one over rated under powered headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Pretty Winded Bastard Dumbledore. Now, on to the interesting transactions. Any and all purchases Albus Dumbledore has made in the past years are to be immediately reversed, and refunded to the Vaults they came from, or to the property taken from. This includes any and all funding for the Order of the Phoenix. Also, if Albus Dumbledore is Harrys magical guardian, he should be removed from this post immediately. The reason being the simple and true fact that he is to forgiving, and does not have the stomach for war, nor does he have the time to be a proper guardian. Now, onto the second major item of this will. The secret keeper to the Godric Hallow house is Peter Pettigrew, and no one else. Sirius Black will be going around and saying he is the secret keeper to draw any and all suspicion away from Peter. This way, Voldemort will target Sirius instead of Peter, keeping him safe. Dumbledore, if you are still in the room, you need to leave, as nothing else concerns you, and you must have something else to do that does not concern my family." At this, Raghelm glanced up from the scroll, waiting for the dismissed man to leave. Albus simply stared at the goblin. They had dismissed him? The great Albus Dumbledore, Defender of the Light, Defeater of Grindewald. He stood, and glanced at Minerva and Filius, both of whom had sympathetic smiles on their faces. Albus then turned, and exited the room, walking faster with every step, heading towards the ministry. There were plans to implement and contingencies to put in place.

"Good. Now that he is out of the way, we can continue." Raghelm readjusted the scroll, expanding it to the full will length. He looked over at Amelia Bones. "Is that enough of a testimony to remove the kiss-on-sight order for Sirius Black, and let him join the proceedings?" Amelia stared at the goblin. "I... yes, it is. Bring him in." Raghelm glanced at one of his guards, who ran out of the room. "Before we continue, Sirius Black, heir of house Black, has suffered greatly in Azkhaban and at the hands of the Dementors. As such, our healers have been working to try and remedy the damage done. However, some is to sever to ever fix. As such, Sirius will need to name an heir, or the line of Black will die out." A knock was heard from the door, and Raghelm stood, glancing over at Harry as he walked towards the door. Everyone watched as the doors opened, and a disheveled man walked. "Hey Pup."

 _End Flashback_

* * *

 **AN: This is where I will end for this one. Again, sorry for taking so long to get this out. Please leave a review or a comment about what you think harry needs to do to get ready for this new school year, and a possible new life.**


	5. Train Station

Story So Far

Marge has been murdered

Wards around Privet Drive have fallen

Sirius Black has escaped.

Lucius Malfoy has explained where Draco could not

Draco and Harry agree to work together.

Trial goes in Harry's favor, earning him political support from the dark, as well as unsealing his parents will

Tonks and Harry meet.

Black Proven innocent in will.

Harry trusts Lucius, more willing to work with slytherin (AKA Draco)

 _ **Authors Note: Sorry for the absence all, explanation at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

Draco figured himself to be a patient boy, but this was ridiculous. While he was enjoying a new friendship with Potter, he hadn't been able to sway him away from waiting on the insufferable Weasel's. "I don't know why you are waiting for them. They are always late, and on top of that, not one letter all summer. I mean, really, your trial was on the front page of all the ministry memo's. Weasely senior would have seen it at least 5 times a day leading up to hearing, but not a single note."

Harry turned towards the Slytherin boy, fixing him with his most Snape like glare. "Just because you don't like them, doesn't mean that I don't. Ron has been my best friend since that first day in the car. And Hermione is the smartest witch in our year!"

Draco studied the boy before him for a minute. "You think I object to you being friends with Granger?"

Harry's glare changed to a look of surprise. "You mean you don't object to her, just her blood status?"

Draco shook his head "What most people don't understand about the Dark Lord is that he wasn't against new blood, often called first bloods. He was against them coming into our world from theirs and trying to do away with all of our traditions that have been in place since Salazar Slytherin himself first founded the house. The Dark Lord himself is the son of a Muggle and a Pureblood."

This puzzled Harry. "Why was he so harsh to muggleborns then?" His face then lit up. "He wasn't against muggleborns was he? Just against the ones who were trying to change the wizarding world to quickly?"

Draco smiled at his new friend, and started walking towards the train. "That's exactly right. The New Bloods that were trying to change our world drastically were met with force. However, diplomacy was first used. For example, Hermione has a rather forceful view on House Elfs and their rights. Yet that has been something that has been around for centuries. However, if she was to try and work within the confines of our government, she would be able to get a lot more done without stepping on as many toes."

Harry pondered this. "On one hand, I see your point. I wouldn't want someone who knew nothing about my life to come and try to force their views on me. However, you have been nothing but vicious towards us since day one. Why?"

Draco stared at his companion for a moment. "You really do think I started all of this?

Harry stared at Draco. "Of course you did. You insulted Ron right away, and were nothing but hostile towards us in second year."

Draco chuckled to himself. "I forget you know nothing of our customs. I was offering my hand in friendship before our sorting. I was also trying to be subtle about my intentions to align our houses towards a common goal. Your reply was the equivalent of aligning your house with our rivals."

Harry stared at the floor, lost in thought for a moment. "I guess you are right."

Draco nodded to himself. "It doesn't matter now. We have straightened things out, and are on the right path. Now..."

Harry jumped to the window. "There they are!"

When Draco glanced out the window, he was greeted by a sea of red hair. "So, the Weasely's made it on time this year. I'm impressed."

Harry was watching the Matriarch of the Weasely clan. "She probably didn't want me to spend so much time with a slimy snake then absolutely necessary."

Draco shrugged. "I highly doubt she would approve of us being in the same train car, much less compartment. My fathers Christmas invitation probably has her worried."

Harry grinned at his new friend. "This is probably true, I mean, she hated me talking to Daphne last year during the chamber incident."

Draco laughed at that. "While I do talk a lot, I have Goyle for the actual heavy work."

Harry stared at his friend. "We are going to fix that. You are teaching me to be a better head of an Most Ancient and Most Noble house, so I will teach you to act on your words."

Draco stared, pondering this idea for a moment. "Thank you, I'm sure my father will appreciate me going a year without calling on him to back up my words. And I promise not to make idle threats because someone made me upset anymore. This is a new dawn for Slytherin and for Gryffindor."

Harry held out his hand to his new friend. "Then lets make sure this dawn changes the entire wizarding world."

Draco took his hand, sealing a pact that would rock the world for years to come.

* * *

 _ **Hey all, sorry about the silence. Between Boot camp and training, and not having a computer, it has been hard to write. But I have fixed two of those problems, and while training persists, I am writing to you from a computer. Hopefully it shows in my writing. As always, please read and review. And as this is a shorter chapter, this is mostly just to kick-start the school year. Now, with Sirius Exonerated (But not knowing that) and Peter all but exposed, how will the year progress.**_ _ **If you can guess the villain of the year, I will let you pick a variable from the end of the book. Review and let me know what you think.**_

 _ **From Bobby Pendragon,**_

 _ **Hobby Ho Let's Go!**_


	6. First Feast

_**Authors Note: Welcome to the Beginning of the school year for Harry and Co. The Harem will form a bit in this chapter, and will be made obvious 2 of the pairings. If you can guess them all, go right ahead. There are 6 in total. 2 are obvious, the other 4 not so. Get lucky, and pick exactly how dark/evil Harry will get. Also, Thanks to a reviewer, I realize that I have neglected to continue the meeting between Harry and Sirius. As such, I am going to play it off like I didn't forget, and remedy it threw, through, eh, f*ck it, threw discussion and story. In other news, please read and enjoy. Sorry if my writing is terrible, I do not have a beta at present.**_

* * *

As good as it felt to be back at Hogwarts, something was missing. It wasn't the stares, suggesting he had grown a third leg, or done something else extraordinary lately. It wasn't Ron, the redhead hadn't been seen since the quick siting on the platform as the train had left the station. And if Harry was being completely honest with himself, he wouldn't be looking for the boy to continue being friends with him. Between his fledgling friendship with Draco and how things where hopefully going to go with his Hermione...

Harry's head snapped back, and he glanced to his left and right. Seeing as no one had noticed when he jumped, he went back to pondering where that last thought had come from. When had he started seeing her as his Hermione? Just as he felt he was near an answer, he found himself in a place that was starting to become familiar. This place just so happened to be the stone floor, with what felt like a girl laying on top of him.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He glanced down, and stared into the chocolate brown eyes of his best friend. One Hermione Jean Granger to be precise. Unconsciously, Harry started comparing the feeling of Tonks laying on him compared to Hermione. He found he liked the feeling of both quite a bit. As he returned to staring at Hermione, he realized she was waiting for an answer. "I'm sorry Hermione. I was riding with a new friend. We had a talk over summer, and came to a realization and agreement."

She stared at her friend for a moment more before jumping up, pulling Harry along with a yelp. "Well, in that case, I am hungry, and I want food."

Harry, startled by the change in demeanor, suddenly grinned, and followed his best friend to the table, taking the seat next to her. The chatter throughout the great hall dulled, as Dumbledore took the podium.

"Welcome, to another fantastic year at Hogwarts. Last year, we had the tragedy surrounding the Chamber of Secrets. As such, the Ministry has seen fit to inspect the defenses of Hogwarts, to ensure the protection provided to the students is truly top notch. As such, a number of Aurors have been added to the school, as well as to Hogsmeade. Each House will be getting two Aurors, and as most Aurors were students at one point, they will be resorted into different houses. For Hufflepuff, we have Auror Proudfoot and Auror Savage. For Ravenclaw, we have Auror Dawlish and Auror Scrimgeour. For Gryffindor, we have Auror Robards and Auror Tonks." Harry's head perked up at this news, and he started looking around for the female Auror. "And finally for Slytherin, we have Auror Shacklebolt and Auror Moody, who has come out of retirement to assist in keeping you safe."

After this, Dumbledore's face fell, and his voice hardened. "Now, many of you will probably want to talk to the Aurors, and many will be talkative. However, if they ever draw their wands, do not fight. Do not get in there way. They have a job to do and they will use any and all force necessary to do it. That being said, they are here for your protection, do not be afraid to ask in your time of need. For help will always be provided at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore remained silent for a moment, allowing what had been said to sink in. "Finally, on a more cheery note, we will be starting a pen pal program with two other schools. You will be given students from Beauxbatons Academy and the Durmstrang Institute. This is to help foster better unity between us and the schools on the continent, as well as to help ease the transition, for next year there will be a tournament. Further details will be decided later." Dumbledore paused, allowing the murmering to die down for a moment. "I believe we have kept you from your beds long enough. Off you trot, your pen pals will be delivered to you tomorrow. Pleasant dreams."

All of the students stood, and began heading towards their respective dormitories. Harry, with Hermione in tow, began heading for the common room, excited to see the Bubblegum pink haired Auror again. As the pair made there way towards the 7th floor, Harry couldn't help but think about the person who was still holding his hand. She had been one of his best friends for two years, always by his side, ever since the troll incident.

"Potter!" Ron shouted. As Harry turned, Hermione stepped back, making room behind Harry as the storming redhead approached. As Ron got closer, Harry noticed several distinct facts about his supposed best friend he never noticed before. For one, when he was jealous, his face was as red as his hair, just like now. Also, his wand was drawn. As he got closer, Harry noticed how his new wand, one of Hawthorne and Dragon Heartstring, was glowing slightly red at the tip.

"Who do you think you are Potter? Picking that snake instead of your friends?" Harry took a step back in the face of Ron's rage. "After my mom took you in, and Hermione and I let you be our friend for the past two years, and the instant someone shows you a little money, you go running to them?" With every word Ron stepped forward, not noticing the crowd gathering around them.

Harry slid his wand into his hand, "Ron, I can have other frineds besides you. Doesn't mean you are any less my friend, not that you could ever realize that." Harry took a step forward, ignoring the crowd. "Despite what you may think Ron, I don't care about money. My parents left me far more then I could spend in ten lifetimes. Not to mention my godfather being able to adopt me, I have no need to spend any money for years." More people joined the crowd, and watched as Ron and Harry stared at each other.

Draco, watching as Ron's rage started boiling over, sparks shooting from his wand. He moved himself behind the mud... Granger, a shield charm sitting on the end of his wand as Harry continued to speak."Yet I would give all of that to have what you have. My parents are dead, Ron, and I am done taking shit and letting people who have overinflated senses of self need run my life. I didn't take it from Marge and I wont take it from you. Now, you can put your wand away, and stay my friend. Or feel free to try something, and we will see if you stand at the end of the year."

The crowd gasped, as Ron stood there, staring at his former best friend. As his anger reached the breaking point, one clear thought formed clearly in his head. One spell, that his brothers had mentioned to him many times in the past. "Well Potter, I guess this it. Watch your back, because you wont have me or Hermione to talk to. Come on Hermione." Ron turned around, and started walking off. When Hermione didn't move, Ron turned around and waited, watching.

"Keep going Weasley, its obvious that Granger doesn't want you. Unsurprising, saying as no one has wanted you around for years. Oh well, at least she and Potter have some taste. Now, I believe the noble house of the snakes has some business with these two Gryffindor's. Step off Weasely." As Draco was speaking, two Slytherin fifth years flanked him, as another third year placed herself on Harry's left, while Draco moved himself to Harry's right. "You are neither invited nor welcome."

Ron stared at his former friends, not believing his eyes. Finally he stormed off, the red spell light dying from his wand tip. Harry turned, glancing at the number of Slytherins surrounding him and his bushy haired friend. "Thanks for the help, but what business could we possibly have this early in the school year?" All of the Slytherins laughed at this, before dispersing to their own friend groups, and making their way down the stairs, splitting off, and some even vanishing around corners on the 6th floor. "Harry, saying we as a house have business with someone is our code for needing backup. Its how we can gather and back each other up without alerting anyone that we are calling for help. And since we are now friends, and my father is associating with you outside of his Governors duties, you are included in that circle of protection." Draco bowed once, winking at Hermione. "Good night my friend. Tomorrow, we begin changing Hogwarts for the better." And with a swish of his cloak, he was off, down the stairs, heading for the dungeon, and his own strategy meeting to convince the snakes to back Harry Potter.

Harry turned towards Hermione, and grinned at the dumbfounded look she had on her face. "Did I forget to mention that I have a truce with Draco now?" She continued staring at Harry, her mouth opening and closing similar to a fishes. Finally, she just shook her head. "Next time, tell me that we are allied with Draco, that way I don't have a panic attack about him charging a spell behind me." Harry chuckled, and pulled his best friend close. "You are right, next time I make a Hogwarts shattering friendship, I will make sure to tell you so you can be more prepared."

Hermione nodded, before taking Harry's hand in hers. "Now, we have a common room waiting for us, and we need to talk about what plans we have now that Ron is gone. I mean, do we stay friends with the Weasley's, or do we cut them off? Do we talk to Ginny about her crush, or let her think she has a chance with you?" This stopped Harry cold. "Wait, why let Ginny think she has a chance? Why wouldn't she have a chance?"

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, and then twirled, ending up with her back pressed into Harry's chest, and his arm around her stomach. "Because, if she were to think she has more then a chance, then I may have competition, and that is not okay." With that, she let go of Harry's and sashayed towards the painting of the Fat Lady. With a glance behind her, she laughed at Harry's confused look, and stepped into the common room, excited for the new school year.

* * *

 **AN: And there we have it. Now, I have a beta, and Aeona is amazing and coming back to check my work, and make it 10X better then it could ever be on its own. I would love a 2nd, however, not to worried about it. Since I have school, I wont be able to post every week, but it shouldn't be more then three unless my muse dies. However, no more depression does wonders for fixing that, so, LETS DO IT! Don't forget to submit your guesses as to who is in the Harem. The 6 are set, death and strife are rife, and the world is about to experience a revolution like none before. Follow the Story of Harry Potter: Loyalties. Please Read and Review.**


	7. Meeting of the Guard

AN: Here you go. Next chapter of Harry Potter: Loyalties starts now.

* * *

Harry turned around the Slytherin common room, glancing at the gathering before him. Students from all years sat in chairs or lounged in couches, staring at the two gryffindors who had entered their lair. Draco stood in front of the assembly "Welcome to the Serpents Lair, home of the ambitious and cunning. Now, how can we be of service to you, Lord Slytherin?"

When the title left Draco's mouth, the students glanced at one another, only the youngest letting out a gasp of surprise. Harry glanced around the room, noting the acceptance coming from the older years. "Of service, what do you mean? You called me here."

Draco chuckled, shaking his head. "Potter… Harry, what do you know of the old guard?" One of the older years, a boy by the name of Adrien Pucey, grabbed his arm. "Draco, no one has been able to call on the guard in centuries. It requires two people of the founders blood to agree on a course, and we swore that Smith wasn't an option."

Draco chuckled, and grasped Adrien's shoulder. "You are right my friend, Smith can not inherit the guard, he is unfit. However, Lord Slytherin here is Lord Slytherin because of the right of conquest. What makes him unique, is that Harry Potter is the Lord Gryffindor by blood." Adrien's eyes went wide, glancing at Harry. "Making Mr. Potter here, Lord Gryffindor-Slytherin, heir of two founders, and Leader of the Guard."

The older Slytherins stood, grabbing wands, and forming a circle around Harry. Cautiously, Harry grabbed his own wand, holding it to his side. As one, every Slytherin above the fourth year, raised their wands, and began to chant. "I pledge myself to the guard. My wand, my title, and my life, will be used to support the guard." Magic gathered, swirling in a vortex with Harry as its center. As the magic roared, the chanting grew loader, powered by the sincerety coming from every member of the circle. " I swear fealty to the Founders and their heirs, and will follow the commands of the Majority three. And should a line fall dark, I will wreak vengeance upon the guilty as no one has before. This is my oath, this is my vow."

Magic surged throughout the room, testing both the the Slytherin, and Harry, judging their worth. A mark became visible, burning away cloth and silk. One on each shoulder, the marks were red, in the shape of a dragon. The dragons were holding swords in their claws. One Slytherin pressed his wand tip to the mark, and Harry gasped. All eyes went to the young boy, who had his own mark, one on his left forearm. Two twining dragons, wrapped around a single sword, the blade, etched with runes.

"Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum?" Harry glanced at Draco, who had his own mark on his shoulders. "If you desire peace, prepare for war. It is the Maxim of the Guard. We are soldiers, warriors, defenders of the wizarding world." All the Slytherins waited, standing aside as the two boys talked. "Think of it as your own personal army, meant to protect what we hold dear. Will you lead us? Will you take the mantle you were born to hold? Will you be our general?" Harry glanced at Draco. "Gather any owls, and send letters out to anyone who you think will join us." He glanced at Hermione, and saw approval in her eyes. "We have work to do."

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed then he had in years. His new mark had faded to a matte black, rather then the pulsing red it was the night before. As he pulled on his robes, he glanced down at his clothing from last night, and saw how all of the sleeves were black and charred, right over where his new mark is.

Rubbing his mark, he felt a pulse rush through his magic, almost as if he was calling someone. After checking himself over, making sure his wind holster was in place, he walked down to the common room. "If you all don't want to be hexed, I would recommend letting me up." Draco was standing at the bottom of the stairs to the boys dormitory, wand drawn, and staring at the other Gryffindors.

"Draco, stand down. I'm sure this can all be explained." Harry drew his own wand, and descended the stairs. As he moved forward, Draco took his place to Harry's right, and Hermione moved to his left, finishing her descent.

Once Harry stepped forward, the other students lowered their wands. Seamus stepped forward, making sure to keep himself out of the line of fire. "Harry, we trust you, but he is a Slytherin, and he just walked in here." He glanced over at the other Gryffindors. "No password or nothing, just waltzed in." At this Draco leaned forward so he could whisper in Harry's ear. "Benefits of the guard, no room is locked."

Harry glanced back at the assembled house. "It won't happen again. We just needed to talk about… a new club being formed." Harry glanced back at Draco. "Right? We won't go barging in to other houses common rooms?" Draco nodded, smirking as he jabbed Harry in the back with his wand. "Now, we have a meeting to get to." Harry walked out of the common room, heading towards the portrait, and out into the school.

* * *

"So you all felt the call?" Harry said. He was standing in the room of requirement facing all the Slytherin seventh years. "Yes, Lord Slytherin." Draco stood up from the round table occupying the middle of the room. "You channel magic through your mark, and we will feel it, similar to the dark mark."

Harry stood, glancing around the table. "Alright, I wont put magic through it again unless it is an emergency. Now, why did we need a meeting?"

Adrian Pucey stepped forward. "We need to discuss what you want done with the guard. You started one with the DA last year, and we think it is a good idea to invite them in, and offer them the mark. It would bolster our numbers, as well as give us more houses to start recruiting from."

"I did not create the Dueling Alliance, and even then, they aren't trained to be an army. They aren't organized in any way except along house boundaries." Harry looked at Draco. "Should we actually go through with this, we will need a rank structure. If we follow house lines, then we need to put them into squads, with leaders we can delegate to. I want one person from every house to lead the groups, like the divisions in the military. We can break them up into smaller groups with leaders as the need arises."

Draco smiled. "Leave that to me."

* * *

AN: Hey all, here is the next chapter. Sorry if it is rough, I don't have a beta to help the flow, and a lot of info needed to be put out.

AN: Good Catch to the DA reference. I forgot to explain what the DA was, as it is not Dumbledores army. Again, I apologize for the mistake, and will strive to do better. Anyone who wants to beta, please let me know.


End file.
